Doppelanger
by Alpheratz3100
Summary: Saat kematian didepan mata. Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon/ Hoshi/ Woozi/ Hozi/ Soonhoon/ SVT fic!


**Summary: Saat Kematian di depan mata**

 **Soonhoon Story—Doppelgäenger**

 **©2017**

 **Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, and Choi Yuju as cameo**

 **Highschool** ** _Au!,_** **Mysteri, Little 'bit Romance with little 'bit Hurt**

 **Teen**

 **Drabble**

 **Warnings! Typos, Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gema langkah kaki menghiasi koridor SMU Yong-il yang masih lenggang, seorang lelaki mungil melangkah tergesa menuju kelasnya yang berada di ujung koridor. Sejujurnya, Lee Jihoon bukanlah deretan siswa _sok_ rajin yang sengaja datang ke sekolah pada pagi buta sekedar untuk belajar walau _tittle_ siswa teladan dipegangnya. Jika bukan keadaan mendesak semacam panggilan mendadak ketua Dewan Siswa atau mendapat jatah piket lelaki mungil itu akan datang secepat-cepatnya 10 menit sebelum bel jam pertama berbunyi. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, ia datang atas kemauannya sendiri dan dalam rangka memastikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang setidaknya ia anggap penting karena ini menyangkut eksistensi seseorang—atau apapun itu yang memiliki paras menyerupai kekasihnya.

.

.

Semua ini bermula kemarin, Selasa pagi lebih tepatnya; saat dirinya mendapat jatah membersihkan kelas karena nekat kabur pada Senin siang akibat ajakan kencan Soonyoung yang tiba-tiba. Mau tidak mau— _pemuda itu harus mau_ —Jihoon datang lebih awal setelah mendapat mandat sekaligus ceramah panjang lebar ala Wen Junhui; ketua kelasnya. Pemuda mungil itu datang sekitar pukul 7.00 sehingga sekolah masihlah sepi, hanya ada beberapa _nerd_ yang tertunduk tekun—belajar—dan Jihoon bisa mendengar klub _baseball_ yang latihan pagi di lapangan belakang. Setengah enggan, pemuda itu berniat menggeser pintu kelasnya tetapi sebelum niat itu terlaksana, ia dibuat tertegun. Didalam sana, lebih tepatnya di sisi lain kelasnya, seseorang tengah duduk bersandar pada kusen jendela. Pemuda mungil itu bermonolog; kesambet roh rajin mana anak kelasnya ada yang datang sepagi ini selain dirinya? Terlebih lagi, sosok itu terlihat seperti— _Soonyoung?_

Baiklah, ini mulai janggal. Karena siapapun juga tahu kalau pemuda bermarga Kwon itu adalah makhluk paling _ngaret_ dan tidak bisa diandalkan masalah bangun pagi. Jadi, _siapa?_

Tetapi semakin diperhatikan, sosok itu memang mirip dengan Soonyoung walau kulitnya terlihat pucat, bersurai hitam dengan netra menatap tajam—apapun itu—dibalik jendela, dan ada _piercing_ menghiasi telinganya. Jihoon ingat sekali kemarin sore surai Soonyoung masih berwarna pirang dengan _highligh_ biru dan sejak kapan Soonyoung mengenakan _piercing_? Soonyoung memang berandal, tetapi ia masih tahu aturan. Lagipula kencan mereka baru berakhir pukul 8.00 malam setelah Jihoon mendapat sederet pesan dari abang serta ibunya untuk segera pulang, jadi dari mana Soonyoung mendapat waktu merubah penampilannya sedangkan pemuda itu sempat meminta izin padanya untuk membantu Raina di ' _caffe_ milik kakak perempuan Soonyoung itu?

Bermaksud memastikan, Jihoon menggeser pintu kelasnya dan berniat medekati sosok itu sekedar menyapa—dan menambahkan sedikit _pelajaran_ jika memang benar sosok itu adalah pacar brengseknya. Suara derak pintu segera terdengar, berderit kasar karena lama tidak diberi pelumas dan menggema keseluruh penjuru kelas. Jihoon melangkah masuk dan sosok itu memutar kepalanya, sekedar mempertemukan pandangan diantara mereka. Jihoon dibuat tertegun lagi. Lama mengenal Soonyoung membuat Jihoon hampir tahu semua yang ada pada kekasihnya, bahkan hal mendetail seperti warna pupil Soonyoung. Manik Soonyoung sewarna _hazel_ dan akan selalu berpendar hangat saat mentapnya, sedangkan sosok itu memiliki manik sekelam malam sama dengan surainya dan tatapannya berbeda. Dingin dan tidak tersentuh. Jihoon tidak mengenal sosok serupa Soonyoung yang tengah menyeringai dengan cara yang tidak Jihoon sukai; menakutkan. Jihoon baru mengambil satu langkah ketika sosok itu dengan santai berdiri, kembali mempertemukan manik mereka sebelum melompat begitu saja keluar jendela. Pemuda mungil itu hampir terpekik, setengah berlari mendekati jendela yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh sosok tadi. _Man_ , kelasnya berada dilantai 4! Orang sinting mana yang tidak panik melihat seseorang berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri?! Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya, sekedar mencari sosok tadi atau minimal tubuhnya yang tergeletak dibawah sana. Dan entah kenapa, Jihoon berharap menemukan tubuh tanpa nyawa yang berlumuran darah ketimbang mendapati kekosongan menghiasi lahan tidak terpakai didepan lab kimia yang dipenuhi rumput liar. Tubuhnya menegang dan itu adalah saat pertama kali Jihoon merasakan jantungnya seperti jatuh keperut, karena tiba-tiba Soonyoung yang bersurai pirang ber _highligh_ biru sudah muncul disampingnya lengkap dengan wajah mengesalkan minta dihajar dan dengan seenak perut memeluk pinggangnya.

.

.

Maka dari itu, Jihoon ingin kembali memastikan. Soonyoung berlagak tidak tahu saat ditanyai olehnya kemarin, mengelak dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya merupakan pihak yang paling tahu kalau pemuda tampan penyuka _dance_ itu tidak terlalu menyukai _piercing_ walau memang mengenakannya sesekali, itupun hanya _piercing_ imitasi dengan _magnet_ agar Soonyoung tidak perlu melubangi telinganya dan _tentu_ , mengenakannya saat diluar lingkungan sekolah. Itu memang benar, tetapi sisi lain dari dirinya tetap bersikeras untuk mencari tahu. Jadi, disinilah Jihoon. Bediri kaku dibalik pintu dengan pandangan mengarah kedalam kelasnya yang masih lenggang. Dan pandangannya jatuh ke jendela dimana ia mendapati sosok itu kemarin pagi, dibuat tertegun karena kembali mendapati sosok itu dan sedang balik menatapnya, seperti sudah menunggu kedatangannya. Menelan ludah susah payah, Jihoon menggeser pintu berpelitur coklat yang merupaka akses keluar masuk kelasnya itu ragu. Mengambil langkah pertama dan sosok itu tampak mengembangkang seringai yang sama menakutkan dengan yang kemarin ia tunjukan.

"S-Soonyoung?" Jihoon berujar ragu, mendapati ekpresi yang sama dingin walau ia berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Langkah kedua ia ambil. Kembali berujar ragu dengan memanggil nama lengkap kekasihnya, tetapi hening kembali menyambutnya.

Langkah ketiga sudah ia ambil dan mulutnya sudah terbuka hendak menyapa kembali sosok yang mirip Soonyoung didepannya, tetapi derap langkah kaki serta sapaan halus dibelakangnya membuat niat Jihoon terhenti. Pemuda mungil itu makin takut, suara lembut serta hangat itu sudah ia hapal diluar kepala. Hanya Kwon Soonyoung, kekasihnya, yang mampu memanggil namanya dengan cara yang begitu merindukan dan terasa begitu _benar_. Terpatah, Jihoon memutar kepala kebalik punggung. Mendapati raut hampa Soonyoung yang menatap lurus kedepan sana, netranya melebar penuh luka serta rasa penghiatan yang Jihoon tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Kerongkongannya perih dan Jihoon tetap berusaha tenang saat kembali memutar kepalanya kearah depan. Sosok itu masih disana dan Jihoon nyaris menangis mendapatinya. ' _Tidak mungkin..'_ pemuda mungil itu membatin kalut.

Jihoon yakin air matanya akan benar-benar jatuh sebelum sebuah telapak tangan menghalangi pandangannya dan berlanjut memutar tubuhnya untuk masuk dalam dekap hangat penuh aroma _applemint_ serta pinus yang amat sangat dihapalnya. Pemuda mungil itu mengisak, membalas pelukan Soonyoung kelewat erat; takut kekasihnya itu menghilang seperti sosok itu kemarin pagi.

"Sst," Soonyoung menepuk lembut punggung sempit Jihoon, mengecupi bahu kekasihnya dengan telaten."Jangan menangis, Ji." Bisiknya menenangkan."Sayang, berhenti."

"Young-ah..."

"Hn?"

"Young-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Young-ah..."

"Iya sayang, aku disini." Soonyoung mengeratkan pelukakannya, menenggelamkam seluruh wajah Jihoon didadanya."Aku disini, selalu _._ "

Jihoon kembali terisak, berbisik setengah parau memanggil nama kekasihnya terus menerus.

"Selalu?" pemuda mungil itu berujar ragu diantara isakannya.

"Hm, _selalu_." Balas Soonyoung mantap.

"Jangan—jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan pergi dariku..."

"Tidak— _tidak akan pernah._ "

"Janji?"

"Janji!"Mengecup kening Jihoon kemudian. Pemuda tampan itu mendongak, mengerjap ketika masih mendapati pantulannya duduk dikusen jendela. Sosok itu masih menyeringai, bibirnya merapalkan frasa tanpa suara dan sayangnya Soonyoung cukup pandai untuk membacanya. Pemuda itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Jihoon, senyuman getir terukir dibibirnya ketika sosok itu lantas menghilang begitu saja. Menyisakan udara kosong serta tatapan Soonyoung yang untuk sekilas, kehilangan sinarnya.

 _'_ _Bersiap-siaplah.'_

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

Soonyoung menghela napas, untuk pertama kali merasa enggan menatap semburat _orange_ matahari yang siap kembali ke peraduannya.

"Kau pernah melihat _nya_ sebelum ini?" sosok gadis disampingnya bertanya, memandang sendu pada Soonyoung yang terlihat depresi ditempatnya. Selepas bel jam terakhir berbunyi, pemuda itu mengirimi pesan untuk bertemu diatap sebelum pulang dan Yuju tidak sampai hati menolak ketika melihat pemuda yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya itu keluar dari kelas dengan wajah tertekan luar biasa. Jadi, disinilah mereka. Duduk bersila diatas tangki air diatap sekolah.

"Hm, satu kali. Disaat penerimaan murid baru tahun lalu. Kupikir waktu itu aku salah lihat, tetapi ketika tadi pagi _dia_ muncul, terlebih ada Jihoon disana, aku yakin kalau itu benar _dia._ "Soonyoung nyaris tidak bertenaga saat menjawabnya.

Yuju menggigit bibir bawahnya kalut."Soonyoung-ah..." nyaris putus asa gadis itu barujar."Kau tahu 'kan arti semua _ini_? Kau tahu alasan kenapa _dia_ bisa muncul?"

Kembali pemuda itu mengukir senyum getir, mengangguk dengan kilatan mata yang kian meredup."Tenang saja,"Setengah tidak yakin pemuda itu melanjutkan."Dokter bilang jantungku bisa bertahan 5 sampai 7 tahun jika aku mengatur pola hidupku dengan benar. Lagipula," Pemuda itu sekali lagi menjeda, menelan gumpalan imajiner yang menyumpal jalur respirasinya."Lagipula aku belum berhasil memenuhi janjiku untuk membanggakan ibu dan ayah, aku juga belum menikahi Jihoon. Jadi, aku tidak akan mati— _tidak sekarang, tidak juga dalam waktu dekat_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nah loh, apaan coba?_

 _Hehe, gaje ya?_

 _Udah tahu kok, untung kuat :'v. Otte? Menurut kalian gimana? Ini ff misteri pertamaku soalnya. Udah lama rencana pengen bikin cuman gak tahu gimana dan mau ngangkat misteri macam apa? dan baru-baru ini istilah_ **Doppelgaenger** _sering muncul dan itu buat gua penasaran. Makasih buat kaka Wikipedia yang udah mau jelasin istilah_ **Doppelgaenger.** _Gue cuman ngerasa;kok kayaknya asoy(?) kalo dibikin ff, dan character yang menempati tempat teratas dan paling pas itu si Hoshi. Ini gegara penampilan dia sekarang, karismanya... beuh! Kagak maen-maen, LOL :'v. Makin bingung 'kan di SVT gua ngebias siapa?_ _ㅠㅠ_

 _Nah, kalo ada yang tanya kenapa ada Yuju diatas, itu karena; gue maunya kayak gitu. Bukan berarti gue suka kalo mereka duet maut macam MAMA kemarin, cuman enak aja gitu masukin chara cewek. Biar kesannya gak begitu Shounen banget, karena gue juga cewek. Kesetaraan gender bruh, dunia bukan cuma punya cowok 'kan? Terus kesannya juga jadi monoton kalo yang gue keluarin member SVT semua.=w=_

 _Ada yang ngerasa endingnya agak syalan gimana gitu?=3= Kalo ada maafkeun karena gue belum bisa bikin ending yang nampol(?) :'v_

 _Gue masih nggak tahu kenapa gue nulis romance sama hurt sebagai genre? Kelemahan gue masih di penempatan genre sama rating. Jadi maaf kalo masih ada yang gagal paham sama ff ini._

 _gue khilaf (-/\\-)_

 _Oh ya, ff ini nggak gue edit ulang jadi maaf klo banyak typo. Ayo budayakan kalimat 'Typo adalah seni.' :'v_

 _Nah, buat kalian yang penasaran sama_ **Doppelgaenger** _tapi mager buat tanya sama mbah google ato kaka Wiki, gue kasih penjelasan singkatnya. Kurang lebih kayak gini;_

 **Doppelgaenger atau secara harfiah berarti wajah ganda merupakan penampakan dari wajah seseorang yang masih hidup. Doppelgaenger berasal dari bahasa Jerman yaitu** ** _doppel_** **(ganda) dan** ** _gaenger_** **(perjalanan).**

 **Doppelgaenger bukanlah suatu bayangan,** ** _mereka_** **biasanya dapat terlihat oleh orang itu sendiri karena Doppelgaenger merupakan sebuah pantulan. Doppelgaenger orang tersebut akan memberi nasihat seputar masa depan orang tersebut karena biasanya orang yang melihat Doppelgaenger miliknya akan mati beberapa tahun setelah mendapat** ** _kunjungan_** **dari** ** _mereka._**

 _Last but not least, Mind to Review?_

 _Sincerely, Uhm—Me?_

 _Magelang, July 4th 2017_


End file.
